dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Pet
s are creatures which characters can obtain. They act a lot like equipment: they can be kept in the inventory, they need to be equipped to be used and they add stats to the character. Unlike equipment, though, pets need to be taken care of. Many pets need to be fed regularly or they will die. Feeding can also be the way that a player determines the type and/or amount of stat bonus their pet gives, though not all pets need to be fed. Finally, most pets have HP, and if their HP reaches zero, they will die. Only P2P players can enjoy the full benefit of pets. F2P can own pets, but cannot equip any of them. An alternative to using pets is using mounts starting from level 60. Pets A complete list of pets can be found here. Regular Pets These pets are obtained as an in-game reward for completing a dungeon, quest, or other such tasks. Regular pets eat food and must be fed regularly. Pets have a maximum of 10 HP, and a maximum item power of 120. Subscription Reward Pets Subscription reward pets are obtained as part of a gift given to people who pay for their Dofus subscription. Like regular pets, most subscription reward pets eat food, however, their feeding schedule is much more flexible than a regular pet. Most regular pets have a maximum of 10 HP, and a maximum bonus of 50. Because of problems with credit card fraud, these pets cannot be exchanged with characters on other accounts for 2 months after they are received. They can still be exchanged with Bow kennels and put into the Bank. These pets also cannot be exchanged for 2 months when revived with an Resurrection Powder. Soul Eater Pets Soul eater pets are a special kind of pet. Unlike normal pets they don't gain stats from eating items, instead they feed on monsters. In order to gain stats they need to be equipped by a player, who needs to kill (several) monsters of the appropriate type. While you don't have to feed them on a regular basis, they do not gain stats on a regular schedule. Reward Pets Unlike other pets, reward pets don't eat food and have fixed effects. Their stats never increase. POKP = could be found in Potentially Overpowered Kwismas Present. Ankama Lottery Pets Pets obtainable from the Ankama Lottery. Godfather Fortunes Pets Pets obtainable from Godfather Fortunes. Keeping Your Pet Alive The most important pet stat is Health Points (HP). The majority pets start with 10 HP. If HP drops to 0, then the pet dies and becomes a Pet Ghost. Certain pets do not have HP. These are pets in name only. They cannot gain stats, and they cannot die, so they are for all purposes just regular equipment that fits in the pet slot. HP drops when you lose a battle with the pet equipped (although non-GM challenges do not count). HP also drops if the pet isn't fed properly (see below). HP can be increased by feeding the pet Eniripsa Powders, though pets that don't eat food will not eat powder either. So for instance there is no way to restore HP to a Quaquack. Even though you don't need to feed the soul eaters food you can give them Eniripsa Powders. Raising Your Pet Most Pets have a stat simply known as meals, though sometimes referred to as food points (FP). While in a normal state the number of meals a pet has missed/been overfed by is ignored, though if a pet is in a skinny/overfed state then you can see the number of missed meals by hovering over the pet in the inventory. Pets start with 0 meals when in normal state. That said some pets do not eat, and thus cannot gain stats either. Check the pet list to see if your pet eats food. Additionally, every time a pet is fed, an internal food counter is moved. This value follows the cycle (0, 1, 2) looping every three feedings. When a pet is fed: * If the time is before the minimum feeding time, the pet gains one food point. Obese pets also lose 1 HP. * If the time is between minimum and maximum feeding times, the pet gains a bonus point if the food counter is at 0 and it's in normal state. The type of bonus depends on the food. See note below on pet bonuses. * If the time is after the maximum feeding time, the pet loses one food point for every maximum feeding time that has passed. It also loses 1 HP, regardless of the time that has elapsed. Example: A Bow Meow has maximum feeding time 18 hours. If not fed until after 40 hours, it will lose 40/18 = 2 food points and lose 1 HP. Usually pets are fed by their owner, but if a pet in your inventory is beyond its maximum feeding time when you login, it will feed itself automatically. This causes bad stuff just like if you fed it late yourself. Obese Pets While an Obese Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, they do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. They must be brought back to normal status for their characteristics to improve. To bring an obese pet back to normal status, simply do not feed it until after the maximum feeding time has passed. To minimize the HP lost from starving your pet, give the Obese Pet to an alt character and do not log that character in for 10x the maximum feeding time. So if an Obese pet has a 24-hr maximum feeding time, do not log back in for 10 days. The Pet will lose 9+ FP (one for each missed maximum feeding) but only 1 HP. The same effect can be achieved by putting the pet in the bank, in a chest, on your mount or in your merchant inventory (in this case, do not enter merchant mode). Skinny Pets While a Skinny Pet will give its current bonuses when equipped, Skinny Pets do NOT gain any further stat bonuses, even if fed properly. They must be brought back to Normal status for their characteristics to improve. To make an Skinny Pet back to Normal status, simply force feed it before the minimum feeding time. There is no minimum amount of time that a Skinny Pet must wait between forced feedings. Pets will not lose HP from the additional feedings. If your Pet is Skinny, just keep repeatedly feeding it until it becomes Normal. This may require several feedings. Because there is no limit to the number of feedings a pet can miss, an extremely skinny pet may require dozens of feedings before it becomes Normal again. Scroll down for information on what to do if your pet dies. You may have to feed your pet many times for it to go back to Normal state so don't get frustrated. Eniripsa Powder Eniripsa Powders are used to restore a Pet's HP, at a rate of 1 HP per Powder fed to the Pet. It has no effect on a Pet's FP or Food status. It is important to note that Eniripsa Powder does not qualify as a meal, thus it can be fed at any point but does not update the pet's last meal time. You can purchase them from Oshimo at (9,21). Reviving your pet If your pet's HP drops to zero, it becomes a ghost. To revive your pet and keep its previous stats, exchange a Resurrection Powder and your ghost pet with either: :: 1) "Oshima at the end of the Pet Cemetery Dungeon" or :: 2) "Doro L. Blak (NPC) at the Xelor Temple". Alternatively, one can exchange 1 Eniripsa Powder and your ghost pet with Oshimo for a brand new pet (with cleared stats). Resurrection Powder can be obtained by either completing the Pet Sanctuary, or buying the powder directly from the Resources' Markets. Bow kennel If you don't want to, or cannot, feed your pet for a while then you may store your pet at the Bow kennel. For a small fee, you can exchange your pet for a certificate, which can be redeemed for the pet any time you want it back. The fee increases the longer the pet is left in the kennel. Pets in the kennel are kept in stasis. They do not gain or lose HP, stats, or anything at all. The only change made is that the last feeding time is updated to the time when the pet is removed from the kennel, preventing the pet from starving on the next feeding. Pet certificates are also useful when you want to sell your pet. A regular pet has to be taken out and fed regularly, or will otherwise end up skinny or starving when the new owner feeds it. A certificate removes this risk. It costs 10 kamas per hour your pet is left in the Bow Kennel to retrieve it. Be careful, as this can quickly mount up. Stat bonuses To summarize, a pet gains bonuses every third feeding if the feeding was during normal feeding time and the pet is in normal state. However, pets will only gain bonuses if their item power is below their maximum item power. Once a pet reaches or exceeds its maximum item power, it can no longer become stronger. Different bonuses give different amounts of power. Most pets have a maximum item power limit of 80, though some pets can have more than 80 points. Example: A pet with 20% resist has 20*4=80 power, so cannot gain more stats. However, if the pet is first raised to 19% resist +3 strength, it has 79 power, and can then be raised to 20% resist +3 strength for a total of 83 power. Since 1.29 update Alchemists can craft Enhancement Potions for Pets to raise their stats ~10% over maximum. Preferred Areas The majority of pets (with the exclusion of some reward pets) have preferred areas. When in these areas, their stat bonus is increased by a certain percentage. When entering a preferred area with the pet equipped, the player receives the following message: "Your Pet feels at home in this area, and its bonuses have temporarily increased by X%." For instance, the Air Bwak receives a 100% bonus whilst in Crackler Mountain, essentially doubling the Bwak's normal boost. The whole list can be viewed at the DevBlog post about it . Category:Pet Category:bow wow